Late night Confessions
by Rawrreptar
Summary: Natsu x Lucy. What's the best way for Natsu to confess to Lucy? Indirectly, of course! R&R.


**title: **Late Night Confessions**  
rated: **K+**  
prompt: **"Words left Unsaid" by Hachibukai. (Awesome story, it made me all teary eyed. READ IT NOW)  
**summary:** What's the best way for Natsu to confess to Lucy? Indirectly, of course!

**note:** this takes place at episode 125. (a filler Dx) haha. xD

* * *

_L_**a**t_**e**_ ni_g_h_**t** c_**o**_n_fes_s_io_**n**__s_.

_**A**_**z**_**u**_**r**_**e**__**T**_**sub**_**a**_**s**_**a**_**/AO**_i_** W**_i_**NG**_**S**_

.

.

.

"_Ah," Lucy sighed dreamily looking from the Velveno request to the convertible dance floors that float above her. "I wish someone would propose to me like that." She said to herself, unaware that she had stated that aloud._

"_Lucy…" Natsu approached from behind and Lucy looked at him. "I…" He trailed off for a moment; Lucy blushed and stared at him with anticipation. "I'm hungry, so I'm going home!" He told her, patting his stomach._

"_I-I see," Lucy looked shocked for a moment then advanced towards him, placing her hands on top of his. "Don't be like that, dance with me for a while!" Then she dragged him on the dance floor. _

"_C-Cut it out." Natsu said, embarrassed as Lucy took his hands and started dancing._

"_1-2-3, 1-2-3. Don't step at my foot!" She scolded playfully._

"_The troia disappeared." He said, his voice wavered._

_Lucy looked surprised and let out a yell. "Let me down!" _

_._

_._

_._

An hour later, precisely 1: 24 AM, Lucy arrived at her apartment, with Plue by her side. She stepped in; slowly closing the door behind her then removed her boots.

"I'm home!" She greeted to no one in particular.

She dragged her feet into her room, Plue trailing behind, she put her pouch of celestial keys onto the desk where she writes novels and collapsed onto her bed.

Her body sprawled carelessly, too tired to take off her knee-high socks, she started toe-ing it. She was currently wearing a blue tube top that had a white heart on it, I tight matching micro mini skirt and her hair was done in low pigtails.

Lucy took off the tie that binds her hair and shook her head, as the blonde locks were released.

She had to get dressed because sleeping in what she was wearing right now doesn't seem very comfortable. She fought the urge to sleep with her current attire and stood up, walking to her closet.

Lucy fumbled in the closet; she didn't want to wear anything tight. Her eyes lit up she took out an oversized pink T-shirt and blue sweat pants. She really needed to get more clothes that are more loose and comfortable; for sleeping at the least.

Going to her bathroom, she approached the sink and started brushing her teeth, Plue followed. She rinsed quickly and stared at her reflection. Remembering earlier today at the Magical Ball (or Mahou Butokai) Then she removed what she was wearing before and put on the articles of clothing from the closet.

"I really do wish someone would propose to me," She said, looking at Plue. Plue responded my tilting his head to the side. "Or confess at least." She sighed. Plue made his usual sound emit from his mouth.

Staring at her reflection again, she cupped her face and stuck her tongue out at herself. She continued this for several minutes with different funny faces. (If Happy were there he'd call them Lucy's ugly faces)

She stepped out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom once more holding Plue in her arms.

Lucy took out her blanket that quietly lay on her bed.

Once she did it revealed a roseate dragon slayer. Lucy fought the urge to gasp and kicked him out, it was a success. Lucy didn't want to wake him up, and after all, he seemed so peaceful and serene. A sight that was rare to see, due to the fact that he's always loud and destructive. He slept from his side.

He no longer wore the tuxedo from a few hours ago, instead he wore his usual attire; A closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around his neck and his right arm exposed the Fairy Tail stamp.

Lucy brushed some stray hair from his face. Natsu reacted by crinkling his nose then stirred. His back now supporting him as his left hand rested on his stomach while his right hand rested underneath the pillow.

He started mumbling inaudibly.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, moving her head closer to his face.

"Lucy…" It was barely a whisper, but he caught it. "Lucy…" He said now above whisper.

"Yes?" Lucy seemed interested at what he was about to say. "What is it, Natsu?"

His mouth hung slightly open for a second, but no words came out. Then he finally said something. "You're weird."

Lucy sweat dropped and wanted to retort but was immediately cut off by the roseate himself.

"You're weird," He continued. "But I like you."

Lucy smiled, she took what he said in a friend way. She was so wrong.

"I mean _really_ like you." His voice was low, and he was still sound asleep. "It's the kind of like where I want to marry you…" He finished it.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't done talking yet, though.

"I mean it, Luce." He mumbled.

Lucy blushed, and then smiled. She thought that his confession was cute. Even though, Natsu himself wasn't aware.

Lucy kissed his cheek.

"Good night Natsu."

And deep inside Lucy felt the same way.

* * *

**Lawlsss, i feel like this is a fail xD anywhoooo. guys, review and tell me what you think. pretty pleassseee? :D  
i know maybe it could be kinda ooc. xD **

**and those who read **"porcelain"** Don't worry, it will be updated tomorrow. so in the mean time, review it. xD hahaha.**

**11 days to go before my birthday. hollaaaa. and fairytail anime.. Y U GO WITH FILLERS? I wanna hear sting's voiceeee. D:**

**Thanks for reading/Arigatou/ Salamat!**

**Don't forget to reviewww! :D**


End file.
